


Heavenly

by imheresempiternally



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyxBoy, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, angelpowers, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, mature - Freeform, samwinchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imheresempiternally/pseuds/imheresempiternally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets pretty confident in himself, and a little curious on what his full angel-like abilities are. And Dean Winchester is his guinea pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. My friend saw a post on Tumblr about something with orgasms and Castiel and boom.. this happened.. she told me to write a one shot.. so I did.  
> I liked it at first, but then I just started doing the same thing over and over and I'm not too sure I still like it.. Oh well.

Angels can do a lot of things. They can give someone cancer, they can take away cancer, they can prevent someone from breathing, even. But the one thing an angel has never thought to do, was cause someone intense pleasure for hours and hours on end, let alone at all. This is why Castiel felt a whole new sense of power as he watched his best friend, Dean, writhe around on the bed in front of him. 

“Anyone hungry?” Dean asked, slowly standing up and brushing his hands off on his jeans. The three had just gotten home after a long day of hunting a surprisingly energetic heard of vampires. It had taken them an hour just to kill two of them. Castiel held them down as Dean took the machete and quickly chopped the heads off. They had killed most, but before they knew it, a few of the bastards had run off in another direction, too fast and too far for even the impala to catch them. They would have to stay in town yet another day and get the rest tomorrow.  
“I’m starving.” Sam said, looking up from the newspaper article at his brother. “Where you going?”  
“The closest place that looks somewhat appetizing. Cas, you hungry? Wait, that was a stupid question.”  
“No, I would actually really enjoy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich right now, Dean.”  
“Peanut butter and jelly coming right up. As for you, Sam, I don’t know what they have, so you get what you get.” he shrugs, and before anyone can protest, he is walking out of the hotel and into the night. A few seconds later, the two could hear a door opening, and shutting, an engine roaring to life, and the slowly disappearing as the man drove away.  
Cas had waited until it had been at least five minutes since hearing the car, before telling Sam that he had to go do his research at the local library.  
“But we already know enough stuff about vampires, Cas. We don’t need to do anymore research.. Do we?”  
“No, we don’t know enough about their species, Sam. You must go and find out everything about their kind. Especially, find out where they hide whenever provoked. It shouldn’t take less than two to three hours.”  
Sam nodded, picking up his bag and making his way to the door. He gave one final nod to the angel before exiting, the door sounding behind him.  
Cas then began his planning. It was going to be an eventful next few hours.  
“Damn it.” Dean growled under his breath, not being able to find a decent looking place. He had been driving for at least ten minutes, and there wasn’t a place in sight that looked the slightest bit delicious. “There you go, Dean.” he cursed at himself. “Make sure you find the worst place in Pennsylvania to settle down for a few days. This place lacked the most important thing to him. Food. Nice, good, juicy, delicious food. Finally, he came across a shopping center, and had decided it’s better than nothing.  
Five minutes later, he was walking up and down aisles, searching the place for bread, peanut butter, and jelly.  
Five minutes after that, he was carrying two bags of food back to his precious Impala. He would be lying if he said he loved himself more than he loved his car. After asking himself who he would rather marry, his car or Cas, he couldn’t think of who he liked more out of the two. The debate with himself lasted a good five minutes before he finally found himself getting into the car, and shoving the groceries onto the passenger seat. It only took him ten minutes to get back to the hotel. But, whenever he walked in, he didn’t see anyone. No sign of Cas or Sammy. He sighs, dropping the bags on the nearest table and looking around once more. He would just have to wait for them to get back. But, until then, he had decided to lounge around and drink. A few of his favorite things. He grabbed a beer, slipped off his shirt, and collapsed into the chair in front of the TV, reaching over to grab the remote.  
Just a few minutes and half a beer later, a voice startled him. “Hello, Dean.” He would be lying if he said he didn’t jump.  
“Yeah, Cas? I got you stuff to make your sandwich. There were no places that I could pick anything up, so I just stopped at the store.  
“I want to try something.” Castiel grunted, completely ignoring Dean’s statement.  
“Try something? What is there to try?”  
“Well, you know how we have been trying out the sexual intercourse lately?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded.  
“Yes..?” Dean’s reply was borderline question.  
“Well, I want to try something.” Castiel said again.  
Dean swallowed. “Sexually?”  
“Sexually.” he confirmed.  
“Like wh-” he didn't even get a chance to finish his question before his eyes widened and his beer fell out of his hand, toppling over on the carpet. He would normally bend down and pick it up, but he couldn’t. He physically couldn’t. His jaw was dropped, his eyes were wide as he could make this feeling out only to be an orgasm.  
Castiel let out the tiniest little chuckle as he blinked, making it stop. Dean let out a gasp.  
“What the hell was that?” he said, more surprised than anything.  
“A new trick, of course.” Castiel replied, nodding over to the bed and smirking at the man. “Over there.”  
He liked that he didn’t even need to use his persuasion. Dean just listened.  
“What was-” Dean began. “How did you-, What the hell?” he shook his head, rubbing his temples, only to be met with another wave of pleasure. This time, his body shook slightly, and his head flew back, eyes closing tight. “Cas!” he yelled, and it stopped.  
“Don’t you like it, Dean? I like being the dominate one for a change.” he smirked, another soft laugh escaping his lips as he once again, began to concentrate on pleasing his friend.  
“Yes, I do. But, I would appreciate- son of a bitch.” he gasped, falling back onto the bed as he convulsed, pleasure coursing through him like adrenaline. His back arched and he grasped onto the bed sheets, shaking his head.  
“Damn it, Cas.”  
“Damn it, Dean.”  
“Don’t be a child.”  
The feeling stopped, and then started again as quick as it had gone.  
“Can a child do that?” Cas asked with a tilt of the head.  
“Shit, Cas!”  
“Would you like me to stop, Dean?” Castiel asked, tilting his head as he let the pleasure subside from the man.  
“No, no. Keep going.” he breathes, looking up at the angel. “How are you even doing this?” Dean asked, his lips between his teeth. It was as if the two had completely switched places. Cas wasn’t like his normal, confused and awkward self. It was as if he knew exactly what he was doing to him. Like he had done this hundreds of times before. And Dean was completely whipped at the moment. At this point, he would do whatever Cas told him to do if it meant for him to continue on with what was currently happening.  
“I don’t really know. I just.. am.” Castiel replied before his coat fell off of his shoulders and onto the ugly, green carpeted floor. And in the next moment, he was walking over to the man on the bed, never breaking his concentration. He climbed on top of the bed and swung a leg over Dean’s body so he was straddling his waist.  
Dean could feel his eyes widening.  
He didn’t know if it was just him, but whenever Cas settled himself on top of his waist, the pleasure intensified and he almost lost in then and there.  
“CasCasCasCasCasCasCas!” Dean mumbled, over and over, leaving no pause in between the words.  
“Yes, Dean?” he asks, tilting his head to the right.  
Dean didn’t bother answering, considering he was on the brink of his high.  
Cas was beginning to worry that Dean wasn’t exactly enjoying it, so he stopped, taking a deep breath.  
Sadly, just as Dean was about to come.  
“Cas!” he yelled.


End file.
